Forum:Help please - PS3 won't load my saved game data
Hello all, I'm absolutely gutted, I'd won all of the licences/cars etc in Paradise City and Big Surf Island but when I turned on my PS3 this morning it wanted to start all over again. I looked in the Saved Game Data and there is a save file there of about 1508Kb at 73% I know I was at 98 or 99% though. I have heard of data being corrupted but have no idea why mine might have been! Is there any way of getting all my cars and records back etc or am I doomed to start all over again. My 4yr old boy is upset that he can't drive is GOLD cars anymore! Appreciate any help that anyone can give. Many thanks in advance I'm sorry to say you're up the creek without a paddle. If it got corrupted and you're set back to the cavalry then (if its the cars you want) you can buy the Time saver's pack. And yes, burnout has a problem with save data on the ps3. Idk why but mine corrupted twice. The pack also unlocks you the gold/platinum paint schemes, but you'll still have that sorry looking learner's permit. And (if you lost and dlc) you can go straight to psn store and re-download anything that was lost. EDIT: Just as a safe measure, you should delete burnout's current save data that is still there (if it is corrupted it will spread to other game's saves and corrupt those as well. Unfortunately thats how it is. Looking around burnout forums I found two things that could be the problem: #The premium avatar glitch, freekyfreezer had this happen (right?). If you're using a premium avatar for some reason these avatars don't agree with Paradise. As soon as you go online with it...you're dead in the water. #Accidental glitches, with each glitch that occurs the game loses it's "integrity". The game has a few bugs that just can't be avoided. And (unfortunately) this game's save data can't be "shared" so you can't download anyone else's save data. So the time saver's pack is about as good of a solution as you can get. But hey, there are some benefits. You can get the Sponsor cars(if you've deleted the save), and you can go back and rampage through the game a second time. Good luck and happy burning, Dunewolfz 14:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's not hard to go back and re-do all 100% (I've done it several times in the passed; once with just the Cavalry); it's just time consuming. You can try to prevent this by every so often exporting your save game to a pen drive (once a week, once a month?) to save what you've done up to that point. You can always restore the pen drive save game at any time. I actually have my last 3-4 runs saved on pen drives... some of those saved have old glitched paint jobs that you can't get anymore. Good luck in rerun. Look at the bright side, at least 73% is better than 0%. ::Thanks for the comprehensive reply! ::I've started all over again as when I thought it had saved 73%, it turned out to be nothing, fortunately Big Surf Island and my bought Toy Car collection is still there. ::What I didn't do though, is delete my old saved game data! Should I have done that? What I mean is, is my current data likely to be corrupt as my previous one? ::If I have to delete it, I'll obviously have to start over AGAIN!!! Doh ::Thank you :::You must be lucky then, I would delete it. But if the game "seems" to be running fine again I'd leave it. Btw, sign your posts with four tidles(~) next time :) Dunewolfz 18:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't delete it, but I would copy it to a flashdrive if you have one. In case it gets corrupted further. ::::Thank you both Angus89 22:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) (dunno what a tidle is though LOL) :::::---Rappy, exactly how do you do that? (ps3 right?) I've tried but I'm scared I'll mess up more things than I already have. Dunewolfz 23:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's simple really. Just go to your save game data when the flashdrive is connected to the PS3 and hit Triangle and select Copy then tell it to copy to your flash drive. ::::::---Its that simple? Huh, okay then thanks rappy. :) Dunewolfz 02:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dunewolfz - even I knew that!!! LOL